Grand Minister
|Race = Angel |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Address = Zen-Oh's Palace |Occupation = High Priest |FamConnect = Zen-Oh (superior) Vados (daughter) Whis (son) Gods of Destruction (subjects) Supreme Kais (subjects) }}Grand Priest (大神官, Daishinkan) is an angel that resides at Zen-Oh's Palace. He is the father of Vados and Whis. Appearance The Grand Priest is a short man with teal skin, purple eyes, and slicked back white hair. The Grand Priest has a blue halo on the back of his head and wears a dark green outfit with an orange triangle on his shirt. On his belt is the kanji symbol for "Grand." Personality The Grand Priest is calm and polite, still most of his personality still remains unknown, and mysterious. He has an easygoing personality, not as stern as Zen-Oh's attendants. He also finds Goku's casual attitude to Zen-Oh amusing, even laughing when he gave Zen-Oh his nickname. Also like his children, he takes most situations with a blissful indifference, as he plainly revealed the Zen-Oh's intentions of erasing all losing universes. At the same time, he does believe in order and manners, as he sternly told Goku to settle down and keep quiet during the opening of the exhibition match between Universe 7 and Universe 9. Biography Dragon Ball Super "Future" Trunks Saga The Grand Priest greets Goku, Shin, and Whis when they arrive at Zen-Oh's Palace after Goku was invited. He then escorts them to Zen-Oh. While Zen-Oh's attendants felt that Goku was disrespectful for being so casual with Zen-Oh, the Grand Priest chuckled a bit at this. He then tells Whis that he has some interesting friends and would like to know more. Grand Priest accompanies Whis, Shin, Goku and Future Zen-Oh to meet Present Zen-Oh. He asks to his son if this was his idea, which Whis denies and says it was Goku's. Whis then asks his father to visit Universe 7 at any time. The Grand Priest then replies he will at some point. Universe Survival Saga The Grand Priest is first seen in the Universe Survival Saga greeting Goku who visits Zen-Oh's Palace after using the button Zeno gave him, Grand Priest takes Goku to Zeno and Future Zeno to ask about the Universal Tournament which Zeno had forgotten. After both Zeno and Future Zeno agree to hold the Tournament, the Grand Priest announces he will contact the Supreme Kai of each universe to announce the details of the Tournament. ]] After leaving, Goku tells Beerus and Whis back on Beerus Planet that they need to visit the Sacred World of the Kai's as Grand Priest will announce the details of the Tournament there. Moments after arriving in the Sacred World of the Kai's the Grand Priest appears using Portal Creation causing Beerus, Shin, Elder Kai and Kibito to bow in respect except Goku and Whis. The Grand Priest reads Zeno's message which states - " On the 3,135,500,603rd day of the King's Calendar, on the 157th hour, ten warriors selected from each universe shall participate in the Tournament of Power." Grand Priest advises the group that the Tournament of Power will be held in the World of Void and knowing Zeno is a friend of Goku the Grand Priest tells him that each universe which loses the Tournament of Power will be erased by Zeno immediately, much to the shock of Beerus, Shin and the others. But before this the Grand Priest asks a favor to Goku that because Future Zeno doesn't know what a Martial Arts Tournament is as he didn't witness the Universe 6 vs Universe 7 Martial Arts Tournament, they will hold a Zen Exhibition Match between Universe 9 and Universe 7 with 3 warriors from each universe competing. The Grand Priest asks Goku to bring 3 warriors to Zen-Oh's Palace within the hour. After Goku gathered 3 warriors from Universe 7, Shin takes them To Zen-Oh's Palace where they meet the Universe 9 team. Both teams bow before the Grand Priest as he announces that taking from Earth's Tournaments he shall prepare a Fighting Stage and Spectator Seats which the Grand Priest does by Magic Materialization. Power The Grand Priest is said to be one of the top 5 fighters of all the Universes. Whis himself, the most powerful fighter in Universe 7, admits his power is no match against the Grand Priest. In the manga version, Whis adds that Grand Priest is the strongest warrior in the multiverse, thereby standing above the other top four fighters. His power and authority is so high that both Supreme Kais and Gods of Destruction immediately kneel before him in respect. He also made Beerus cower in fear from a single stern look. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Portal Creation' - The ability to create portals to warp from another realm to a different realm. *'Magic Materialization' - For the exhibition match of the Tournament of Power, the Grand Priest was able to produce large fighting rings with a wave of his hand. Voice actor *Japanese: Masaya Takatsuka Gallery References Site Navigation es:Gran Sacerdote pl:Daishinkan ca:Gran Sacerdot Category:Characters Category:Males Category:DBS Characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Deities Category:Martial Artists Category:Angels Category:Fathers